feral noms
by nekk'd
Summary: A drabble collection of Neji/Saku nom-noms ranging from awkward to yummy. Rated for safe-T, may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _My first attempt at writing for the Naruto fandom since I was like, twelve. =_= Hopefully I write a little bit better than I did._

_I don't own Naruto or the characters involved._

* * *

><p>"And that's when I realized, YES, I CAN GO THE DISTANCE, because THAT is what YOUTH is ALL ABOUT…"<p>

How many times had Neji heard the story about how Lee had cleared an entire ice cream bar by himself.

...Don't answer that.

Thinking about it meant burning brain cells on worldly things meant to remain shallow mysteries.

Things like that time Ten Ten thought it would be an excellent idea to put his hair in corn rows.

Or th(os)e time(s) Lee had woken him up at the ass crack of dawn to go look at a particularly interesting flower he'd seen blooming while on his morning sprint around the village.

Or why Sakura's butt looked extra nice in their spandex today.

Or why Sakura's butt looked.

Or why Sakura's butt.

Or Sakura's butt.

Or why butt.

Why or butt.

Butt Sakura's.

Sakura's why butt-

He looked up from his in-walk entertainment to see those green eyes turn his way and speak, "It should be just up ahead, Neji-san. You've been pretty quiet this whole time, eh?" She giggled and turned, ignoring the tight line his lips formed before going back to what he was doing.

"Lee's story is just so interesting and all. Guess I lost track of time…"


	2. Chapter 2

I can't really give an explanation for why I thought this would be a good idea. Honestly, it was Shizune's suggestion that I find someone who might be a good instructor in meditation. It might not have been a coincidence that the next morning as I was making my way past the training fields, I saw Neji and Hinata doing their regular morning thing.

"You're an extremely loud breather," he says bluntly, making me wonder if this was the right choice to make. Hinata would've probably ignored any inconvenience my, apparently, unacceptable breathing might've caused her. Coulda, woulda, shoulda.

"I suppose I'm just nervous…"

"What's there to be nervous about. You've already got chakra control mastered. All I can figure is that you're used to being perfect at everything and don't take criticism well. Lift the spine more."

Ouch. Not surprisingly, he knows just what pressure points to push, huh. Yep, definitely starting to wonder what kind of nice time I'd have with Hinata.

There's silence for a few moments, and I dare to crack my eyelids to see if I might get some reference for myself. I probably let my eyes linger a little too long on his face. Damn freak of nature; he's always been pretty stoic, but his skin's a very naturally pretty marble white. He just looks so…peaceful.

_This is…for reference…_

For reference. For reference, I scoot. Just a bit. And it's not like it was even a scoot. I just don't think I can fully grasp the deepness of peace from the distance I'm at. And I could _swear_ he's got this _smell_. Yes, that is the smell of peace. It's not even a smell, really. Like, the lack of a smell. If anything, the soft twang of wet linen-

"I won't judge, but one less open minded might consider you strange if this is how you make friends," he mutters, timbre smooth and even and…maybe more than a little amused. And probably for good reason. I mean, I can't even remember my face getting that close to his, but my nose is more than a little buried in his hair now. How to explain this…

"Maybe combining these sessions with aromatherapy is a wise route to take," he continues, probably attempting to save me some embarrassment. I feel his shoulders tremble with a chuckle, me somehow having moved to set my chin there. It's strangely comforting.

"I…I like _smells_." That came out a little more sexual than I intended, but maybe he's as lacking in those receptors as we all think. Would Hyuuga Neji let my moan off the hook, or could the boy play ball? Hell, since when do _I _play ball?

He shrugs a little, then goes back to ignoring the fact that my obnoxious breathing is, not only heavier now, but right next to his ear. "Whatever suits you."

Gee. Just when my panties were looking for a reason to moisten.


End file.
